


Service Me

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selenna, a server in a restaurant, has a customer that demands that only she serve him.  Little did she know just how much…service…he would require.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jaguar!Tom has invaded my brain…this is the result. And for those probably wondering, yes, I use my OC, Selenna, for almost everything, from RP’s to stories. I just like to put her in every situation I can think of. Don’t judge me. And I know that in another fic I’d described her as looking like a young Elizabeth Taylor, but I think I’ve found the PERFECT faceclaim for her; Sierra Boggess. I’ve also used this same faceclaim for an RP I’m doing, but her face fits so perfectly. The only difference for Selenna, facewise, is that she has violet eyes.

He was here again.  Like he was every single night for the past seven months.

The tall man was sitting in the darkened corner booth of the restaurant, sipping a coffee with an empty plate in front of him.  His long legs were stretched out under the table in front of him.  Had someone else been sitting with him, he would have taken up all their leg space.

He always wore such bespoke suits, expensive Italian loafers, and cuff links that she probably had to work six years straight to only afford one, and even then it probably wouldn’t be enough.  He occupied the same booth, every night.  And, it seemed, that he was here every time she was. 

That fact made her insides twist in nervousness.  Everyone knew who this man was, which is what made him so completely unbothered.  No one ever dared to disturb him. 

His face was the most recognized face.  Tom Hiddleston was a very well respected businessman in the light of day.  But everyone knew that behind the mask that he was the most lethal, vicious and merciless mobster in all of England. 

However, no matter what charges were brought up against him, all he’d had to do was spread his lips in that charming smile of his and let out a charming laugh, and everyone’s hearts (especially the ladies) would melt, resulting in him walking away a free man.

After all, how could such a charming, handsome, boyish young man be responsible for all the horrifying crimes he’d been accused of?

She stood in the back, trembling and taking deep breaths, trying hard to keep herself calm.  She _really_ didn’t want to go out there again and feel his ocular caress on her back again, like she felt every time, but he’d made it clear the very first time he’d set foot into this humble restaurant.

_‘Only SHE is to serve me.’_

She had a very distinct feeling that he’d  ~~bullied~~   ~~coerced~~   ~~threatened~~  charmed her boss into giving him her work schedule.  She supposed she should be grateful, for he was a very generous tipper; every day, without fail, he would ensure said tip was put directly into her hands.  £500.   _Every single time_.  If he continued tipping this way, she’d be able to buy her own decent sized house by the end of the year.

And if that hadn’t been enough, she’d received a package here at her job with familiar handwriting on it.  Oh, she knew who this was from.  She’d seen it every day he used his credit card to pay for his meal.  Inside the box, which she’d opened in a bathroom stall, were two boxes: in the first box was a pair of very expensive feeling silk stockings, suspenders, and a pair of lacy knickers with a matching strapless bra, all black.  The second held a pair of New Declic Louboutin heels, also black.  (She knew the kind of shoes because she had to look them up; she nearly fainted when she saw the price tag.)  With the boxes was a card with only two words.

_‘Wear these.’_

She had a feeling that he knew where she lived, but chose not to reveal that fact as of yet.

She knew she really shouldn’t be encouraging him by wearing those things, but at this moment in time, she was feeling extraordinarily down about herself; her boyfriend of two years had ran out on her with some lovely blonde to the States, and she just wanted to feel sexy for a bit.  It was a feeling she hadn’t had in a long time, even with said boyfriend.  She even put a little more effort into her makeup than usual.

She took another deep, calming breath, and walked steadily to the doors that led to the dining area.  It had taken her some practice, as she wasn’t used to wearing heels of this height, but she’d managed to not trip and fall on her face as of yet, so she figured it was a good sign. With her pad and pen in hand, she walked up to the darkened booth, where her tall customer was sitting, and watching her from the shadows that had fallen over his face.

He, meanwhile, was completely ignoring the other patrons of the dinner rush.  He was focused only on his lovely server.  He shifted imperceptibly in his seat upon seeing that she was wearing the heels and stockings he gave her.  Knowing she was wearing them, along, undoubtedly, with the suspenders and knickers that had accompanied them, made him unbearably hard.  The heels made her already lovely legs even lovelier, accentuating her calves and the dark stockings matched the dark skirt of her black and white server’s uniform that came down to her knees.  Her white collar shirt was buttoned properly up to her neck, and her dark hair was up in a French twist. 

“Is there anything else I get you, Sir?” she asked softly. 

“A piece of the salted caramel treacle tart sounds… _divine_ ”, he purred.  “It’s mentioned on the menu that you make the desserts here, yes?”

She nodded.  “Yes, Sir”, she replied, trying hard not to reveal her nervousness.

“Hmmm, then the salted caramel treacle tart it will be”, he said.

She wrote it down, and nodded.  “Would you like another cup of coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

She wrote that down as well before turning and walking (calmly, she hoped), back to the kitchens. 

He tilted his head a bit to admire just how beautifully those heels sculpted her legs, in addition to her pert behind underneath her skirt.  He especially liked how her hips weaved as she maneuvered in between the tables.  He’d had very many fantasies about this woman; a good bit of them involving bending her over the hood of his Jag.

When the door closed, she took another long, calming breath before going to fill his order.

“I wouldn’t mind having a bit of that”, Laurie, her co-worker said, nudging her.  “Mm-MM, if only I weren’t married…”

Selenna looked at her reproachfully.  “Oh honestly”, she huffed, making Laurie giggle.

“All the rest of the girls are jealous, you know”, Laurie said, draping her arm around Selenna’s shoulders as Selenna plated up a generous slice of one of her famous desserts.  “Roxie even did her ‘arse shaking’ bit, pretending to shiver because it was cold, and he fucking  _yawned._ Never saw Roxie so steamed.”

Selenna shook her head.  She tried not to chuckle ruefully, but she wasn’t successful.  “I didn’t exactly  _ask_ for this, you know”, she said, putting a dollop of freshly made whipped cream, and drizzled salted caramel sauce on top. 

“Don’t let what Bernie did get ya down”, Laurie said, gently nudging her again.  “Even if it’s a short while, go on.  Get yourself boffed properly by that fine bit o’dick out there.”

“Laurie”, Selenna said, scandalized.

But the older woman only laughed as she walked off.

She shook the naughty thoughts that Laurie put into her head out, before grasping the tray in her hands.  She expertly weaved through the restaurant to get to his table, and set his dessert in front of him. 

“Your dessert”, she murmured, placing the plate in front of him, then the coffee cup next to it.

“Thank you”, he murmured, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“You’re welcome”, she replied, trying hard not to blush, but doing a poor job of it.

What happened next, happened in a flash.  She turned and would have collided with another server that had an overladen tray, had a pair of hands not grabbed her by her hips and dragged her backwards into a lap. 

She peeked up at Mr. Hiddleston, who had not only saved her and the other server from colliding, but also saved the overloaded tray from certain doom. 

It was then that she realized that his hand was on her thigh under her skirt.  His fingers ever so slightly stroked the silk covered skin, not going higher, although she  _really wanted them to._ It also didn’t help that there was something  _hard_ pressing into her bottom. 

“Careful there”, he said.  His voice never lifted higher than a vibrating purr. 

“T-thank you”, she tremblingly whispered when he stood, helping her to her feet.  She knew he was tall, but she never realized just  _how tall_ until he’d gotten to his feet; he was a good head and shoulders taller than she was!!

“You’re welcome”, he replied, tilting his head in a respectful nod. 

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, before she whirled and almost ran to the back.  She could have  _sworn_ that she heard him chuckle.

More and more people came filing into the restaurant.  It was unusually busy, so she didn’t have time to dwell on it too much.  After about two more hours, she was summoned to the register, where the Mr. Hiddleston was waiting to pay.

“I hope your meal was satisfactory tonight, Sir”, she murmured as she quickly took care of the transaction.

“It was indeed”, he replied, his purr deeper than ever. 

She handed back his card and the restaurant copy of the receipt for him to sign, which he did with a flourish, and handed it back.  She took it and stowed it away in the register. 

Like every night, he took her hand, and turned it over so it was palm up.  He pressed his tip into it, and guided her fingers to close around it. 

“Thank you again, Sir”, she said. 

“No… _thank you”,_ he replied.  He gave her a devastating smile before turning and disappearing through the front doors.

She let out a whoosh of air before she stowed her tip away in a secret pocket in her apron, before going on break. 

Once inside the relative privacy of the bathroom stall, she counted the tip he’d given her. 

£500.  Like always.  But this time, there was a slip of paper hidden in between the bills, with only one scrawled word.

**_‘Tonight.’_ **

She blinked rapidly, stowing the tip back into the secret pocket, wondering what he could possibly mean. 

_‘Oh come off it, Sellie, you know EXACTLY what he means’,_ the demented part of her whispered in her mind. 

She ruthlessly shoved that little voice down before using the loo, washing her hands and going back to work.  It ended up being four hours after her shift was supposed to end that she finally left, with how busy the restaurant had been. 

When the restaurant had finally closed for the night, she sighed, clutching her bag, and made to make the walk to the bus stop.  She really wished that she had brought comfortable shoes with her; as lovely as these shoes were, her feet were  _killing_ her, and she couldn’t wait to take them off. 

She turned in the direction of the bus stop and had actually gotten a few steps away, but she was halted when she heard the clearing of a throat.  She looked up, stopping in her tracks when she saw him.

He was standing on the sidewalk, in front of the most expensive looking car she’d ever seen.  He had his hands in his pockets, and he was standing with his feet widely apart in a power stance. 

They looked at each other for a long moment. 

“You’re late”, he intoned softly.

She shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.  “It got really busy”, she replied. 

“Hm”, he said with a nod.  Without another sound he turned and opened the passenger door of the expensive car with a leather gloved hand.  He then looked at her expectantly.

She hesitated for a moment, looking at him warily before slowly making her way to the car (a Jaguar, she noticed from the hood ornament), and daintily climbed into the passenger seat.

He closed the door, and made his way to the driver’s seat, buckling up before he sped off.

She vaguely wondered if she should toe off her shoes and let her toes breathe for a few moments before deciding against it.

He drove through London’s streets, speeding and twisting and turning through them expertly.  He never said a word. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt one of his hands on her thigh.  Her startled eyes swung to him, for they’d been peering in wonder out the window at the blur of the city streets passing by, only to find that he kept his eyes firmly on the road, and his other hand on the steering wheel.  She tried hard not to make a sound as she felt the leather through her stockings stroking her inner thigh.  She squirmed under his touch as his fingers stroked higher and higher with each pass. 

All too soon, she saw her street come up…only for him to pass it right by.

“W-where are we going?” she asked quietly.

He didn’t answer.  He just continued to stroke her thigh and stare forward at the road.  He did, however, smirk when she squeaked at the feel of his fingers pressing against the lace of her knickers.

He drove until the city fell away, and the trees took place of the buildings.  He wove through the winding road until he drove through some trees to a clearing.  He cut off the engine, and undid his seatbelt, climbing out. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him come around the passenger side to open the door for her.  She knew that the only thing she could do was to climb out of the car slowly after undoing her own seatbelt.  She braced herself, thinking that this just might be the last moments that she lived on this earth. 

Instead, she barely had time to see the cliff he’d parked on, overlooking the city, before she was turned and pressed against the car, his mouth ravaging hers.  She felt his hands under her thighs to be lifted, guiding her legs around his waist, opening her lace covered crotch to the hard bulge in his trousers.  He ground that bulge into her softness, making her groan into his lips. 

God, she was  _so soft_ , and groaned so sweetly into his mouth.  He finally lifted his head away from her, and guided her back on her feet and stepped away.

“Show me”, he growled. 

She didn’t need to ask what he meant.  With trembling hands, she slowly undid the buttons to her shirt, and unzipped her skirt, letting them fall onto the ground, revealing his gifts to her in all their glory. 

His gaze, like always, felt like an ocular caress on her body, sliding down her neck, over her lace covered breasts, down her stomach, which had a slight pooch, and over her suspenders and lacy knickers, and even lower over her legs. 

“ _Delicious_ ”, he purred.  He walked up to her again, reaching behind her to unpin her hair from its confines, letting it tumble over her shoulders.  He grasped her hand and pulled her to the front of the car, bending her over and guiding her to brace her hands on it. 

“Don’t move”, he ordered.

She trembled when she felt his touch on her bottom, his fingertips caressing her skin just under the hem of the lace; he must have removed the gloves, she thought, because all she felt now was the warmth of his bare hands.  They traveled down the backs of her thighs, just above where the stockings ended, and back up again.  His hands then slid higher to cup her breasts, kneading them through the lace of her bra.  He shoved the cups down so he could roll her nipples between his fingers.  She bit her lip to bite down a whimper. 

“The reason I brought you here”, he said, “Was for the knowledge that you can scream as loud as you like and not disturb anyone.”  He slid his hands down her body to dig his fingers underneath her knickers to stroke and tease the wet flesh there. 

This time she did let out a moan, her hips imperceptibly bucking back into his hands.  She felt his knee nudge her thighs apart.  Her head turned to look at him over her shoulder, and felt her knees weakened at the way he bared his teeth. 

“You’re  _so fucking wet”,_ he snarled.  He gripped the delicate fabric and yanked hard, the knickers now meeting a violent end.  “Have you  _any idea_ how much and how long I’ve wanted to  _fuck_ you??  My wrist might have carpal tunnel with all the times I’ve jerked off to the thought of slamming my aching cock into your wet little cunt.”

She let out a shuddering gasp when he stuck two of his fingers into her, his thumb pressing down on her throbbing clit and rubbing it furiously.  The gasp trailed off into a whine as he started pumping his fingers, curling them so they hit her g-spot.  Her hips moved of their own accord, bucking back into his fingers, encouraging him to go deeper. 

“Oh, you  _like_ this, don’t you?” he purred.  “Just look at how eagerly you’re fucking my fingers…will you be that eager with my cock?”

She couldn’t respond with words; all she could do was moan desperately, while her hips bucked backwards, even more desperate.  It was as if Normal Selenna was completely nonexistent, while this new Selenna, this Slore Selenna, had taken her place.

“Come for me, my wanton little minx”, he said, pressing harder on her clit. “Tighten that hot quim on my fingers and  _come for me.”_

Her body obeyed, clamping down on his fingers and making her shriek.  She shrieked again when she felt him withdraw his fingers, and nudged her thighs further apart with his knees to replace them with his mouth.  He lapped up her juices greedily, shoving his tongue into her dripping cunt.  He continued to lick, rub, tease, and suck on her flesh, making her come a second time…but he didn’t stop.  He growled and groaned into her body as he continued to assault her body with his mouth, showing no mercy while forcing a third and fourth orgasm on her.  He drank down every drop.

“ _Nectar of the Gods”,_ he groaned, licking his lips.  He used his hand to wipe her come off his lips, and then stuck them in his mouth to get every drop that he’d missed.

Her knees wobbled with the force of the orgasms he’d given her… _and he hadn’t even used his cock yet._  Her ears barely registered the sound of him undoing his belt and pulling the zipper of his trousers down.  She gasped again when she felt him tease her opening with the tip of his cock. 

“You want my cock, don’t you, Darling?” he panted. 

“Y-yes”, she whispered. 

“What was that?  I didn’t quite hear you”, he said.  He bent over her to hiss in her ear.  “So I’ll ask again:  _you want my cock, don’t you?”_

“Yes”, she said, her voice clearer. 

“’Yes’ what?” he said.

Her voice was now a desperate whimper.  “Yes…I want your cock”, she whined, wriggling her hips. 

“What do you want me to do with my cock?” he asked.

“I…I want you to  _fuck me…_ like you’ve been wanting to…” she replied, trying to gulp down air.

“ _Good girl.”_

Without another word, he seated his cock into her with a mighty shove, making her squeal.  He didn’t waste any time; he only stopped for a moment for her to get used to his size before he gripped her hips and started slamming in and out of her.  God, she felt even better than he imagined she would.  He let out a savage groan, his fingers biting into the luscious curve of her hips.  He didn’t go TOO hard…he didn’t want to hurt her, after all. 

“I’ve been  _dying_ to get you bent over the hood of my car”, he snarled, his hips ramming even harder.  His voice became strained.  “Oh  _fuck…”_

Fuck, he was  _huge!!_ Feeling every inch of his throbbing cock sliding in and out of her body was the most exquisite feeling…and the way he was fucking her, as if he was some savage animal acting on only his basest instincts…it was enough to have her coming again. 

“ _Yes”,_ she panted, bucking her hips back into him again.  “Oh god… _yes…fuck_ me…”

An open mouth groan left his mouth.  “What a filthy mouth my little server has”, he panted.  “Maybe I can get that filthy mouth to swallow my cock later…”  He choked when he felt her clamp down on his cock like it did his fingers, making his cock twitch.  He bellowed as the last shred of his restraint snapped, and he started ramming into her as hard as his strength would allow. 

She squealed, louder than ever, upon the way his thrusts were now becoming erratic and more frantic.  She came yet again with another shriek, harder than ever before.  She was barely aware that his hands had abandoned her hips, and his long arms wrapped around her, and lifted her so that her hands were braced on the hood of the car again.

He roared as he came, his come spurting into her into long, hot and thick torrents.  His hips continued to ram to ride out his orgasm.

They both sagged after their orgasms ebbed away, panting hard to regain their breath. 

She could have sworn that she’d blacked out for a few moments, because one moment, she was getting fucked harder than she ever had in her life and had the most  _blinding_ orgasms, and the next moment, she was laying, stomach down, over the hood of his car while his long fingered hands were gently stroking her skin, his lips pressing kisses over the back of her neck and shoulders.  She had only just now realized that in between the time she blacked out and the time she came to, he’d taken off his blazer and laid it under her so her bare skin wasn’t making contact with the car. 

“All right, Darling?” he purred softly. 

Her throat was so sore, so all she did was nod weakly. 

He gently pulled her to her feet, and reached to dig into one of his pockets of his blazer.  He took out a hankie, and started to gently clean her up.  She was so dazed that she barely noticed that he’d folded up the hankie and put it back in his pocket.  He grabbed her clothes to help her dress again.  The knickers were ruined, but he took them and tucked them into his back pocket anyway. 

Getting home was a complete blur.  She rested her head on the inside of the window, gazing dazedly out at the passing scenery.  Before she knew it, she was in front of her apartment building. 

They sat there in silence for a few long minutes, neither of them really wanting to move. 

He gazed at his lovely server.  She was glowing now in post coital bliss.  He couldn’t help but feel pretty fucking smug indeed.  That thought, damn it, made him hard again.

She looked around; her street was always completely deserted at this time of night, and it was this thought that made her act. 

One moment, he was raising an eyebrow at her, and the next his head was thrown back upon feeling her small hands rubbing his bulge through his trousers, grabbing at his belt buckle, and a moment later, her  _filthy_ mouth swallowing his cock whole.  He groaned again as her head bobbed up and down, his fingers threading through her hair.  His hips began to thrust upwards gently, making her moan around him. 

“Oh  _fuck”,_ he panted, gripping her hair tightly.  He moaned when she cradled the orbs at the base, gently massaging and squeezing them.

She moaned again in response, sending vibrations to the base of his cock.  He was glad for the _special modifications_ for this car, which meant that the tinted windows and special soundproofing gave them a good amount of privacy. 

“Oh  _FUCK”,_ he groaned, thrusting upwards into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and kept swallowing him whole.  “Fuck  _fuck FUCK **FUCK…”**_

Her fingers found his perineum and pressed down, causing him to choke.  His hands instinctively held her head where it was just as his come started to spurt again. 

“Swallow it”, he snarled.  “Swallow  _all_ of it.  You wanted to suck my cock, now you’re going to fucking  _swallow it.”_

She gagged a little, still squeezing his balls as if milking them for all they had.  She worked her throat, swallowing him down without wasting a drop, like a fucking champion. 

When his body sagged, she removed her mouth and used her tongue to lick him clean. 

To her delight, she noticed that, despite all that, he was  _still fucking hard._

“Get that hot cunt over here”, he ordered, reaching for her. 

She didn’t need to be told twice.  She moved so that she was straddling him.  She impaled herself on him and started to ride him as hard and as fast as she could, holding on to the seat behind him. 

He flipped a switch on the seat so he was reclining, while he reached up and ripped her shirt and bra open to expose her breasts to him again.  His long fingers curled around the globes of flesh, squeezing them as she whimpered. 

“Your cock is  _so big”,_ she cooed, her hips snapping back and forth and bracing her hands on his chest.  “It feels  _so good…_ do you want to come again?  Do you want to fill me with your thick come?”  She leaned back so he could see his throbbing hardness disappear over and over into her body. 

“ _Yes”¸_  he groaned, thrusting up into her.  “I want to fill that tight quim with my come until it’s leaking out of your fucking  _ears…”_

“Then  _do it”,_ she panted, snapping her hips even harder.  “God, I want to feel you squirt your come… _PLEASE…”_

He came much quicker than last time, thrusting like a madman as she came at the same time. 

“Fuck, your cunt squeezes me so tight”, he panted, continuing to thrust. 

“ ** _YES”,_** she squealed, rubbing her clit hard.  “Oh  _yes, fuck me and fill me with your come…”_

He groaned hard through bared teeth, before he went limp.  When her orgasm washed away, she flopped forward to lay on his chest, panting hard. 

“I…I don’t know what’s come over me”, she whispered.  She then peeked up at him.  “I’ve never acted that way before.”

He smirked down at her.  “Oh, Darling”, he purred.  “You have much to learn.   _And I will have no problem in teaching you.”_

She chuckled a bit, straightening and eyeing her now ruined shirt.  “Well…at least I’m in front of my apartment…” she said.  She went to move off him, but felt his hands on her hips, making her still.  She tilted her head at the impish glint in his eyes.

“I think there’s only one thing left”, he said.

“What’s that?” she murmured. 

He straightened, cupping her breast again.  He then bent to whisper in her ear.

_“Would you like to fuck in a bed next time?”_

**_“God, yes.”_ **


End file.
